Go Aroisu!
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Cerita ngambil setting zaman sekarang. Sebelum OVA how to make kuroshitsuji dibuat. Alois dibesarkan di negara sang ibu, jepang. Ayahnya meninggalkan mereka ke Jerman. Seorang aktor. Dan tujuan hidupnya sekarang mencari sang ayah, lewat dunia perfilman/psst. ini bisa berarti ada bintang tamu, kan :D
1. Chapter 1

Dari lama pingin banget bikin fanfic ini habis nonton OVA kuroshitsuji yang How to Make Kuroshitsuji atau apapun itu. Lupa.

Dan dari semuanya paling pingin ambil tokoh utamanya Alois-blondeku-Trancy _/)^^)_/

*Plak*

**Summary :** Alois dibesarkan di negeri Ibunya, Jepang. Ayahnya yang seorang Jerman meninggalkan mereka semenjak ia kecil. Yang Ia tahu ayahnya seorang actor di Jerman sana. Demi memenuhi permohonan ibunya, ia kini siap mencari ayahnya, dan itu dengan masuk ke industry perfilman.

Mampukah ia?

**Include :** alternate universe, OC, canon, fanon, dll, dst

Enjoy dan RnR please. Onegai m u_u m

~-0000-~

* * *

Alois memasang sepatunya. Dibelakangnya sang nenek menatap cemas,

"Sudah kau persiapkan semua, A-chan?",

"Sudah,"

"Bajunya sudah lebih dari tujuh? Baju dalam? Dompet? Payung? Handphone?",

Alois menarik tali sepatunya, lalu berdiri,

"Kalau yang terakhir, nenek tidak perlu cemas," Alois nyengir,

"Ini bekalmu," neneknya menyodorkan bekal padanya.

"Terimakasih nek," hening.

"A-chan….",

"Tenanglah Nek. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Lagipula, aku pasti akan pulang karena disinilah rumahku." . Alois memeluk neneknya. Dirasakannya badan renta itu berguncang. Betapa ia sayang pada neneknya. Ia pun tak ingin berpisah. Tapi dia ingin mencari mozaik yang hilang dari dirinya. Yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat. Ayahnya.

Ia bukan seorang mellow yang mencari ayahnya dengan alasan sentimen. Sungguh. Ia hanya ingin melihat, bagaimana ayahnya. Walau ada perasaan kecil dihatinya untu merasakan bagaimana memiliki ayah.

Sosoknya hanya terbangun dari foto sang ayah dan ibunya, sebuah potongan surat kabar lama berbahasa Jerman saat sang Ayah mendapat penghargaan perfilman dengan piala berbentuk beruang, dan cerita ibunya yang mengelus sayang kepalanya saat ia bertanya bagaimana ayahnya.

"Ia mirip denganmu, " ibunya menjawab saat ia bertanya di suatu malam musim panas yang cerah,

"Apanya?", Alois kecil berbaring di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Semuanya. Mata birumu. Rambut indahmu,"

"Tapi teman-teman disekolah selalu mengejekku. Katanya warna ditubuhku sedang luntur dan aku akan mati," Alois berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya,

"Tentu tidak, A-chan. Rambutmu sewarna dengan….seperti….ah! Nyala kunang-kunang.",

"Tapi aku tidak bercahaya, ibu," Alois merajuk.

"Coba kau lihat," ibu menunjuk halaman mereka yang gelap. Beberapa kunang-kunang berterbangan disekitar semak belukar.

"Kunang-kunang sungguh berbeda dengan kegelapan sekitarnya, kan? Seperti rambutmu yang berbeda dibanding rambut hitam teman-temanmu,"

"Tapi kunang-kunang cantik," Alois menatap kunang-kunang yang menarikan tarian musim panasnya,

"Begitu juga dirimu." ibunya menggelitik perut Alois, yang tertawa keras melepaskan semua kegundahannya.

Ia membuka mata. Di rasakannya neneknya mendorongnya pelan.

"Pergilah! Kau harus jadi terkenal sehingga aku bisa menjual foto-fotomu," ditepuknya bahu Alois.

"Dan jangan lupa pulang. Setidaknya saat musim panas agar bisa melihat kunang-kunang. Aku yakin di Tokyo kau akan susah melihat kunang-kunang,"

"Tentu, nek. Jangan tambah tua dulu sebelum aku pulang, ya! Aku pergi dulu!", Alois mencium sekilas pipi neneknya dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Aku belum setua itu!", Neneknya menjerit. Lalu mengunci pintu.

"Benar-benar anak itu. Oh, Reiko! Harusnya kau lihat ia tumbuh senakal dirimu,", sang nenek menggelengkan kepala sambil berlalu. Berhenti sebentar untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang mulai berguncang lagi, dan menghembus napas keras sambil meninju udara. "Ayo, Momoka, kau belum menyiapkan makan malam," ujarnya.

* * *

Alois mencari disekelilingnya. Sesekali di ceknya hanphone berharap ada balasan dari Atsu Nee-chan. HP nya berdering pelan. Atsu nee-chan

"Aku dipintu keluar utara. Kau dimana?"

Ia membalas cepat.

"Aku kesana"

Alois menaruh HP nya dan mulai mendorong troli. Ia mencari sepupu jauhnya itu.

"A-chan?", Alois menoleh.

"Atsu...nee-chan?" Alois masih belum yakin. Tentu saja, sudah lebih dari 3 tahun ia tidak melihat kakak sepupunya ini.

"Ya ampun! Cepat sekali kau tumbuh!", ia mengacak-acak rambut Alois.

"Haha. Memang Atsu nee-chan ya,"

"Waah! Pasti menyenangkan kesekolah bersamamu lusa. Pasti teman-teman iri melihatku datang bersama cowok semanis ini," Atsu nee-chan mencubit gemas pipi Alois,

"Aiaaa!", Alois mundur menghindar.

Suara musik terdengar pelan. Atsu nee-chan membuka HP-nya.

"Iya ibu. Sudah. Iya. Ini kami akan pulang. Ow! Ibu pasti akan terkejut! Ok. Tunggu kami ya," Atsu nee-chan menaruh kembali HP-nya dan mendorong troli Alois menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayo cepat, A-chan! Ibu hari ini masak sukiyaki!", suara Atsu nee-chan menyemangati Alois yang tengah berlari mengejarnya.

* * *

"Karasuma Alois. Mohon bantuannya," Alois membungkuk di hadapan kelas barunya.

"Baik Karasuma-kun, silahkan duduk disebelah Amane-san. Bila ada pertanyaan bisa bertanya pada Himeka-san, ketua murid," Sensei menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di tengah.

Alois membungkuk, lalu berjalan kebangkunya.

"Baik. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini,"

Bel berdentang tanda istirahat. Alois merapihkan bukunya saat Atsu nee-chan masuk.

"A-chan! Bekalmu! Tadi lupa aku kasih,", ia melambai-lambaikan bekalnya.

"Atsu nee-chan!", Alois cepat bangkit.

"Kok diantar sampai sini. Maaf merepotkan," Alois mengambil bekalnya.

"Tenang. Gedung SMP dan SMA bersebrangan. Tidak jauh kok.",

"Terimakasih," Alois membuka bekalnya.

"Baiklah. Aku balik ya," Atsu nee-chan mengelus kepala Alois.

"Wow! Kau bersaudara dengan Karasuma-senpai, Aroisu kun?", Seorang anak menumpu lengannya dibahu Alois.

"Sepupu," Alois berbalik membawa bekalnya.

"Kau pindah dari mana? Hokaido?",

"Hmm," Alois duduk dan mulai memakan bekalnya,

"Wow! Bekal yang hebat! Aku coba ya," sebuah tangan mengambil sosisnya,

"Nagisa!", anak laki-laki tadi memukul pelan kepala Nagisa,

"Gomu!", Nagisa membalas dengan menendangnya.

"Hei, Karasuma-kun, rambutmu bagus sekali," seorang gadis lain duduk dimeja depannya.

"Terimakasih," Alois masih tidak acuh.

Mejanya menjadi sesak dikelilingi orang. Apalagi anak perempuan. Alois menghelai napas,

"Bitte leise Sein...", semua diam. Alois menutup kotak bekalnya. Sebenarnya ia kaget mereka mengerti apa yang di katakannya.

"Aroisu-kun...", anak yang tadi menumpu lengannya memandangnya. Wah, berlebihan juga kalau sampi menyesal, Alois beripikir.

"Kau bisa bahasa asing?", teriaknya kagum dibarengi dengan jeritan centil anak-anak perempuan.

"Sedikit. Ibuku wartawan koran asing." Alois mengangkat bahu.

"Ng...Karasuma-san, ada orangtuamu yang dari luar?",

"Ada, ayahku.''. Alois membuka botol minumnya,

"hoooo", koor anak-anak pertanda kagum.

"Hei, Karasuma-kun, apa arti yang tadi kau bilang," Alois menurunkan minumnya,

"Loh, kupikir kalian tahu makanya diam,", Alois memandang teman-temanya yang serentak menggeleng.

"Hahaha! Ya ampun. Kalian benar-benar lucu!", Alois memukul meja berulang kali sambil memegang perutnya.

Ia tidak terlalu suka perasaan seperti ini. Diperhatikan, ditanya-tanyai, toh sekalipun ia berbeda, ia masih manusia juga. Risi sekali. Dan selalu seperti itu. Di SD, di SMP nya yang lama, saat makan diluar bersama teman, saat pergi jalan-jalan. Ada beberapa yang minta foto bersama malah.

"Oi, oi. Jangan berlagak! Punya muka manis sedikit sudah berlagak," seorang anak bertubuh besar berjalan melewatinya. Didorongnya bangku Alois hingga bergerak kasar.

Dan ini yang paling tidak ia sukai dari perbedaan didirinya adalah, tidak jarang ia jadi korban kekerasan. Itulah yang mendorongnya utuk menarik diri dari pergaulan. Pernah suatu kali ada kakak kelasnya yang melapor ke pacarnya bahwa Alois menembaknya. Padahal kejadian sebenarnya adalah gadis itu yang menembaknya, walau ditolak oleh Alois.

Keesokan harinya, Alois pulang kerumah dengan penuh luka. Neneknya bahkan sampai siap membawa katana yang terpajang di ruang keluarga, "Akan kubalaskan dendammu," ucap sang nenek.

"Nenek, mungkin frekuensi menonton acara drama samurai nenek perlu dikurangi," Alois berkata dengan tenang sambil mengobati lukanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lawan?" Neneknya membantu membungkus luka itu dengan kasa.

"Tidak perlu. Aku malas berurusan serius melawan mereka. Terserah mereka saja."

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka kau juara kempo "

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya, nenek."

"Bawa mendalimu!"

"Untuk apa? Sudahlah. Pukulan nenek tempo hari lebih keras, kok" Alois nyengir.

"Anak nakal," neneknya menyiramkan iodin ke luka Alois yang membuatnya menjerit.

Alois menghelai napas, lalu. Tes. Sebutir air mata menitik dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku...", ia menghapus air matanya, "Hanya gugup dengan suasana baru ini,"

Beberapa anak laki-laki bersemu merah mukanya. Terkutuklah anak ini dan muka manis-saat-menangisnya, rutuk mereka.

Kena! Mungkin sedikit menyebalkan, tetapi ini lebih baik dibanding melawan dengan kemponya. Usahakan sedikit kekerasan, itu prinsipnya. Ia kadang bersyukur memiliki muka manis seperti wanita, walau tidak jarang ia digoda, bahkan hampir diserang oleh laki-laki. Kalau sudah begitu, penggunaan kempo mungkin bisa dimaklumi semua orang.

"Ah, Karasuma-san, jangan diambil hati. Kami mengerti kok," seorang anak gadis mengambil tangannya. Ditepuk-tepuknya untuk memberi semangat pada Alois.

"Untuk orang yang gugup, klub drama adalah solusinya!", ia lalu membawa tangan Alois meninju udara.

"Klub drama?", Alois melupakan akting menangisnya. Sebenarnya kepindahannya ke Tokyo, terutama ke sekolah ini karena banyaknya artis yang berasal dari sini. Ini tentu saja, mungkin, bisa meluruskan jalannya menuju dunia perfilman.

"Oh, Reina-chan sudah mulai, ayo menyingkir," beberapa anak menyingkir sambil tertawa.

"Iya! Klub drama terhebat disentero Jepang! Kita tidak hanya bermain teater, tapi juga membuat film. Kita juga siap menyalurkan bakat-bakat yang ada untuk audisi karena kami punya koneksi," ia berkecak pinggang bangga.

"Menarik. Kebetulan aku senang dengan dunia akting. Boleh aku tahu kapan kegiatannya?",

"Setiap Minggu pagi. Jam 9. Kalau berminat datang saja. Kami berlatih di aula.", Reina menepuk tangan Alois lagi.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan." Alois mengangguk.

* * *

Hari Minggu. Jam 9 pagi. Alois sudah sampai didepan aula. Kosong. Ia melihat kesekeliling tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hah. Lebih baik ia pulang. Hari ini ia akan main ke Shibuya. Kata Atsu nee-chan banyak scout dari berbagai agensi yang mencari bibit baru disana. Alois berbalik bersiap pulang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "Karasuma-kun!",

"Oh. Reina-san." Alois menoleh.

"Semua sedang latihan pagi berlari keliling. Mereka mulai jam 8 tadi, jadi lebih baik kau tunggu disini saja,"

"Kapan mereka selesai?"

"Yah...kalau dilihat mereka baru sampai blok 5. Mulai hari ini porsi dinaikkan menjadi keliling distrik," Reina melihat jamnya.

"Distrik?" Alosi terkejut.

"Begitulah. Bagaimana, menarikkan? Hari ini jadwalku piket, jadi aku bertugas merapikan sanggar."

"Ini...Klub drama kan?", Alois menunjuk aula.

"Yup! Yang terbaik! Ah, Karasuma-kun, namamu memakai kanji yang ini atau yang ini,"

"Karasu,"

"Begini?"

"Bukan.", Alois mengambil pulpennya dan menulis di atas kertas putih itu.

"Coba kulihat bagaimana tanda tanganmu. Aku selalu penasaran tanda tangan orang dengan nama asing,"

Alois membubuhkan tanda tangannya di bidang kosong yang tersisa diantara coretan di sekelilingnya.

Dan secepat iya menarik pulpennya, secepat itu juga kertas itu ditarik oleh Reina.

Alois terkejut. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat Reina membuka lapisan penuh coretan meninggalkan kertas putih berhuruf ketik rapi dengan tulisan tangan berisi nama dan tanda tangannya, seperti membuka lapisan tipis disosis.

"SURAT TANDA ANGGOTA DRAMA"

"Yosh! Kau sudah resmi sebagai anggota kami. Selamat datang, Aroisu-chan", Reina tersenyum.

"hah? HAAAAAH?",


	2. Tantangan!

hari pertama Alois di klub dramanya!

Ada teman seangkatan, senpai, alumni.

tunggu...muka alumninya kok...

hints bintang tamu dari fandom lain :D

* * *

"Karasuma Alois. Salam kenal," Alois membungkuk didepan jejeran anak-anak klub drama.

"Aroisu-kun ini anak pindahan baru dikelasku," Reina menepuk punggung Alois.

"Dia agak pemalu, jadi mohon bantuannya ya, kawan-kawan!" Reina mengacungkan tangan disambut dengan koor semangat anak-anak mengiyakan.

Alois memandang sekeliling. Jumlah anggotanya lumayan. Mungkin sekitar 20-30 orang. Karakter fisik, wajah, semua beraneka ragam. Tapi yang menjadi persamaan adalah, wajah lelah mereka. Tentu saja. Keliling satu distrik.

"Baiklah, perkenalan selesai. Semua, kembali ketempat," seorang anak laki-laki jangkung berteriak lantang. Barisan rapi tadi membubarkan diri dan menyebar membentuk kelompok kecil.

"Reina-chan, sana masuk ke kelompokmu," ia mendorong Reina yang berjalan ogah-ogahan.

"Karasuma-kun, kamu boleh melihat latihan kita dulu hari ini," ia menepuk punggung Alois. Alois membungkuk sedikit lalu duduk di pinggir aula mengamati.

Sepanjang pagi, mereka berkumpul sesuai kelompok, ia masih belum mengerti bagaimana pembagiannya. Lalu mereka berlatih berbagai macam peran dan ekspresi sesuai dengan kelompok mereka.

Satu jam kemudian anak laki-laki tadi berdiri dan memanggil satu anak masing-masing dari setiap kelompok. Mereka mendapat peran yang sama, tetapi dengan pembawaan yang berbeda. Menarik. Ini bisa melatih pemahaman sudut pandang tokoh.

Peran utama kali ini adalah pencuri. Ada yang memainkannya sebagai pencuri yang sedih curiannya tertinggal, ada yang menjadi pencuri yang marah karena rumahnya kecurian juga, ada pencuri yang berbahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa...pulang ke khayangan setelah mencuri lagi selendangnya...

"Kita _break_ lima belas menit," anak laki-laki tadi memberi komando. Sekejap, anak-anak lain melemaskan tubuh mereka, menghelai napas, bahkan ada yang langsung merebahkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana, Aroisu-kun?" Reina duduk disebelah Alois.

"Lumayan," ia mengangkat bahu. Sedari tadi ia berpikir siapa anak laki-laki yang memberikan komando. Wajahnya begitu familiar. Ia sudah berusaha mengingat kemungkinan siapa anak itu, tapi memorinya tidak membantu.

"Hei, Reina-san, siapa anak laki-laki yang memberi komando tadi?" Alois menyerah dan bertanya pada Reina.

"Ung? Ow! Naru-senpai? Hahaha. Matamu tajam ya. Dia salah satu lagenda di klub ini. Sudah alumni sih, tapi biasanya ia menyempatkan diri untuk melatih atau sekedar main."

Alois diam, lalu berseru dengan suara tertahan,

"Naru...Pemeran Naruto dari Naruto saga?"

"Yup." Reina memakan bekalnya dengan tenang.

"Tapi rambutnya tidak pirang?" Alois masih belum percaya.

"Dicat setiap _shooting_. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka, menurutnya orang Jepang itu harus berambut hitam,"

"Kok masih sempat main ke sini?"

"Soalnya perannya sudah mulai berkurang. Huahaha, ukh." Reina memegang kepalanya.

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Reina?" Naru-senpai sudah berdiri didepan mereka sambil mengangkat tangan siap memukul kepala Reina lagi.

"Ungg...Naru-senpai..." Reina memprotes.

"Ayo cepat! Yang lainnya sudah selasai,"

"Sebentar," Reina menghabiskan bekalnya dengan cepat dan segera berlari menuju kelompoknya.

Alois masih memandang anak laki-laki didepannya. Mirip. Tapi tidak mirip.

"Masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Karasuma-kun?" ucapan Naru-senpai membuat Alois menurunkan mukanya tidak enak.

Mungkin, bila bisa dekat dengan orang ini, jalannya menuju dunia artis bisa lebih mudah...

"Oh, bagaimana cara menjadi seperti anda?" mulutnya berbicara dengan cepat. Alois diam dan berpikir apa yang ia ucapkan dan menyesalinya. Naru-senpai lalu tersenyum.

"Mii-chan! Kamu tangani dulu ya," ia melambai pada senpai berkuncir kuda dan duduk disebelah Alois.

"Seperti aku bagaimana?" ia tersenyum.

Alois menggaruk pipinya kikuk,

"Yah...saya...mengagumi anda dan serial anda...".

Naru-senpai diam sebentar lalu menepuk kepala Alois.

"Aku hampir tersanjung kalau tidak menyadari aktingmu,". Alois terkejut. Memang ia jarang menonton acara tv selain acara musik, olahraga dan berita. Ada perasaan yang secara sadar maupun tidak membuatnya menghindari acara-acara yang bisa mengingatkannya pada ayahnya.

Ia pikir acara seperti itu hanyalah kumpulan orang-orang dengan muka enak dilihat, sedikit kemampuan akting, sponsor yang kuat, dan pangsa pasar. Aktor dan aktris bukan pekerjaan yang mampu menyanjungnya.

Tapi Naruto saga...siapa yang tidak tahu?

"Kalau tidak tertarik dengan akting, kenapa datang ke sini?" sekali lagi Alois mengerjap demi mendengar tebakan Naru-senpai.

"Saya...Punya alasan sendiri," Alois membuang muka. Naru-senpai paham anak didepannya bukan tipe yang bisa didesak.

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat permainan?"

"Permainan?"

"Yaaa, setidaknya agar kau bisa merasakan apa dan bagaimana akting itu. Aku menawarkan hadiah yang menarik juga kok,"

"Hadiah? Kok...mengapa tiba-tiba?" Alois masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Umh...terlalu cepat ya? Jadi begini. Aku rasa kamu tidak kesulitan dengan akting selama ini. Terkadang mungkin kau lakukan untuk kepentinganmu sendiri. Aku hanya menebak," Naru-senpai menambahkan saat melihat perubahan muka Alois.

"Bakat alami, bisa dilihat. Yaaa, hanya tes kecil-kecilan," Naru-senpai menambahkan.

Alois mengerjabkan mata. Masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Peraturannya mudah. Cukup buat aku meresponmu. Minimal 3 kalimat. Bagaimana?"

"Merespon?"

"Yup. Kamu boleh memanggil, menghadang, menangis. Apapun. Kita lihat sejauh mana kau mengembangkan karakter dan imajinasimu. Tapi tidak boleh ada kontak fisik seperti memukul, mencolek, menarik, dan sebagainya,"

Alois diam. Lalu tersenyum, "Menarik,"

"Baiklah. Waktunya seminggu. Nanti akan aku berikan jadwalku padamu,"

"Sepertinya berlebihan sekali. Apa tidak menganggu?"

"Susah mengatakannya, tapi peranku untuk seminggu ini sedang sedikit. Mungkin kau tidak pernah menonton filmku, tapi tokoh yang aku perankan sedang tidak menjadi fokus,"

"Ah, saya pernah kok,"

Naru-senpai tertawa,

"Aku punya hadiah yang tidak akan mengecewakan,"

"Kalau kalah?"

"Kau harus keluar dari klub drama. Jujur. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang setengah-setengah. Semoga saja bukan kamu orangnya," suara Naru-senpai menajam.

Ini bukan main-main. Alois menarik napas.

"Setuju," suaranya tegas dan dalam.

* * *

Hari Senin. Pagi-pagi sekali Naru sudah sampai di almamaternya. Kukuku. Menyenangkan sekali sekolah di pagi hari. Serasa milik sendiri.

"Naruuuu-seeenpaai" sebuah suara ceria terdengar. Seperti suara yang dikenalnya...tapi...agak berbeda. Bukan kenapa-napa, Reina, satu-satunya makhluk yang mungkin memanggil seperti itu, bukan orang yang bisa bangun sepagi ini.

Naru membuka HPnya, mengarahkannya sedikit kebelakang. Si anak baru! Fuh! Nyaris saja dia menoleh.

Naru memasukkan kembali HP nya. Cukup bagus. Benar-benar mirip Reina. Tapi tidak cukup. Bukan peniru yang ia inginkan.

Alois memandang punggung Naru-senpai yang menghilang di aula sekolah. Cih. Gagal.

* * *

Naru membuka bungkus yakisobanya. Cuma dikantin ini ada yakisoba dengan rasa ramen. Oooh, hidup...

Naru merebahkan diri di bawah pohon. Dari sela-sela dedaunnya cahaya mentari masuk menerobos. Naru menutup matanya dengan tangan kiri dan mulai memakan yakisoba dengan tangan yang lain.

"Kelas berapa kamu?" sebuah suara tegas mengusiknya.

Sial! Guru! Emang gak bisa liat apa dia pakai baju bebas?

Naru langsung duduk, "Saya alum..."ia segera menggantung perkataannya, mengganti dengan cengiran saat melihat Alois memandang balik.

"Hampir ya?" dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Alois.

"Akh! Tinggal satu kalimat lagi!"

Alois menghempaskan diri di ranjangnya. Ia memejamkan mata, mengolah semua informasi yang sudah di dapatnya. Semua sudah di gunakan. Apa pelajaran yang di benci Naru-senpai, apa makanan kesukaannya, bagaimana wanita idamannya...

Alois tiba-tiba saja bangkit. Tentu saja. Ia tidak terpikir untuk memakai semuanya sekaligus. Tapi bahaya bila ia dicurigai...Mungkin cara ini bisa dipakai walau agak berat...

* * *

Alois tidak main-main. Ia benar-benar serius. Hal ini tentu memberatkan Naru, dilain pihak, ia juga terusik dengan hal lain. Akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dan sepertinya bukan si anak baru.

Pertama kali ia sadar saat di lokasi shooting. Saat itu sedang jam istirahat. Seperti orang lain, ia menunggu di ruang tunggu khusus.

"Naruuu-chaaaan," pintunya diketuk.

"Masuk," Naru menurunkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Fufufu. Baca apa, kamu? Tunggu sampai aku beritahu pada ayahmu," Ringo, bagian penerima tamu di resepsionis bawah.

"Diam Ringo," Naru bersiap melempar majalah yang sedang dibacanya pada pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Apa itu?" Naru membatalkan niatnya melihat Ringo membawa sesuatu yang terbungkus kain. Seperti bekal.

"Sushi. Tadi sudah di cek di bawah. Buat kamu,"

"Dari siapa?"

"Anak cewek. Rambutnya hitam panjang sepunggung. Lucu deh,"

"Fan? Tumben langsung diantar ke sini." Naru memasukkan satu sushi kedalam mulutnya.

"Ge er. Kayaknya bukan. Katanya adik kelas kamu. Kasian, dia lagi flu sengaja bela-belain dateng nganterin ini buat kamu, 'kayaknya jadwal senpai lagi padat, takut lupa makan'" Ringo menirukan ucapan gadis itu.

"Tumben percaya. Banyak kan yang modus kayak gitu,"

"Dia ngasih liat sms jadwal dari kamu. Lagian manis kok. Malu-malu gitu. Tipe kamu lah. Kulit putih, rambut hitam panjang. Kalau iya dia mau nyari perhatian, pasti dia nitip nama atau apapun biar kamu tau dia datang. Dia malah bilang biar gak ngasih tau dari dia,"

Naru menatap Ringo, lalu menelan sushinya.

"Enak..."

* * *

Berikutnya ada kiriman snack favorit yang hanya ada di Hokaido, ada juga karangan bunga, dan benda-benda lain.

"Hei, beneran bukan fans? Atau jangan-jangan kamu?" Naru bertanya pada Ringo yang meletakkan karangan bunga dari 'gadis-rambut-hitam' di meja, menatanya didalam vas.

"Males! Mending kasih buat Haruno-san. Emang ngeganggu?",

"Agak. Sedikit seram juga sih. Gimana kalau stalker?"

"Aku 90% yakin bukan. Kemarin iseng aku godain, mau anterin langsung atau enggak, dia langsung nolak."

"10% lagi?"

"apa aja mungkin, kan?" Ringo mengangkat bahu.

"Umh...ngomong-ngomong, beneran cewek kan?" Naru masih curiga akan kemungkinan Alois di balik semua ini.

"Mukanya agak-agak campuran, memakai kacamata, tapi semua bisa diubah kan jaman sekarang? Mungkin yang aneh suaranya. Suaranya memang agak rendah sih buat anak perempuan. Tapi tidak seperti laki-laki, seperti...umh...anak laki-laki," Ringo merinding.

"jangan-jangan cowok lagi? Kemarin aku liat di majalah laki-laki Thailand yang bahkan lebih cantik dari cewek asli." Ringo menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu, sibuk bergumam.

Naru berfikir. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Alois punya range suara yang lumayan. Ia bisa meniru suara wanita dewasa, anak-anak yang imut, atau bapak-bapak yang berwibawa.

Terlalu beresiko sekali kalau ia memakai suara yang rendah yang justru membuat curiga. Baiklah. Sepertinya memang bukan si anak baru.

Tapi, kesempatan itu datang juga.

Hari itu, Naru baru sampai di kantor dari lokasi shooting. Sial. Harusnya rapat seperti ini dihari lain saja.

Ia sudah mau naik lift saat seseorang memanggilnya,

"Oi, Naru!" Ringo menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apaan? Aku udah mau naik nih," Naru menahan pintu lift yang terbuka agar tidak tertutup.

"Dia ada di atas,"

"Siapa?"

Ringo tersenyum penuh arti.

Barulah Naru mengerti. Segera ia masuk ke lift, menuju lantai tempat ruang tunggunya.

Ia berbelok, menghadapi lorong sepi di depannya, tertegun melihat seseorang. Hanya seseorang yang berdiri di jalan kosong itu.

Mukanya tidak terlalu kelihatan, terhalang rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai. Hitam bagai air terjun berwarna gelap.

Gadis, atau siapapun dia, berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pintu, hendak mengetuk. Lalu ditariknya kembali tangan itu, dibawanya kebawah dagunya, berfikir.

Sekali lagi ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan kembali membatalkan niatnya. Sesekali ia mainkan rambutnya, bimbang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Naru tersadar.

Yosh! Sekarang saatnya!

Naru berlari.

"Diam di tempat!" ia berteriak nyaring, yang sayangnya, malah membuat gadis tersebut menoleh sesaat, lalu mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan wangi khas yang manis, seperti yang samar tercium dari setiap pemberiannya, dan Naru, yang entah mengapa menghentikan pengejarannya, menatap benda yang tergeletak didepan pintunya. Yang tidak pernah ada dari setiap benda pemberiannya. Surat.

* * *

_Kepada yang terhormat Naru senpai._

_Mungkin senpai tidak tahu, tapi saya salah satu anggota klub drama yang senpai asuh._

_Mungkin juga senpai merasa heran dengan hal-hal yang sudah saya lakukan, tapi sungguh, saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa selain menyatakan rasa kagum dan hormat saya pada senpai._

_Tapi tak apa. Surat ini menjadi yang terakhir dari saya. Bila senpai membaca surat ini, berarti saya masih tidak berhasil juga menyatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin saya katakan pada senpai hingga saat terakhir._

_Tapi saya tetap berharap, di hari terakhir sekolah saya besok, saya masih bisa melihat senpai._

_Dari yang selalu menghormati anda._

_A_

Naru merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Sekali lagi ia baca surat itu dan merenung.

Piiip poop piiip

Naru tersentak. HP nya.

_Naru senpai yang terhormat. ingat besok hari terakhir :)_

si anak baru. Naru melengos. Memang dia yang memberikan nomor HP nya agar komunikasi tetap bisa berlangsung.

_harusnya aku yang bilang -_-a. udah ada rencana?_

piip poop piip

_Ada dan tidak ^^. siap-siap aja_

Naru tertegun. Percaya diri sekali anak ini. Tapi, bagus juga sih.

_Aku tunggu._

Naru tersenyum sendiri. Sedikit banyak, ia bisa melihat dirinya dulu pada diri Aroisu.

Besok terakhir ya...Hm...jam 12 sih batas waktunya. Emang bisa? Tapi jadi pingin percaya dia bisa deh.

Naru meregangkan tubuhnya. Kresek.

Tangannya menyenggol surat yang dikirim si cewek misterius. Besok juga...jadi hari terakhir gadis ini di sekolah...Bisa bertemu tidak ya...

* * *

Naru mengawasi anak-anak klub drama. Jam 12 kurang 15. Baik si anak baru maupun gadis berambut panjang itu belum muncul.

"Istirahat 15 menit," Naru memberi aba-aba. Peregangan masal terjadi di mana-mana.

Naru memutar badannya, membiarkan setengah badannya menatap pintu aula yang menyajikan pemandangan halaman yang cerah dan...gadis berambut hitam itu. Sinar mentari membuatnya hanya terlihat sebagai siluet yang tidak terlalu jelas, tetapi dari bau parfum yang samar tercium dari angin yang berhembus membawanya, Naru yakin kalau ia gadis yang sama.

Naru segera berputar penuh, berlari ke arah pintu aula. Hampir bersamaan, gadis itu berlari menghindar.

"Oi! Tunggu!" Naru mempercepat langkahnya.

Gadis itu berbelok di lorong, begitu juga Naru. Mereka hampir mengitari seluruh sekolah, sampai akhirnya gadis itu berbelok, masuk ke ruang teater.

"Hei! Buka!" Naru menggedor pintu. Pintunya di kunci dari dalam.

Sebuah note keluar dari bawah pintu.

"Pergilah," di tulis dengan tulisan yang sama dengan surat yang diletakkan didepan ruang tunggu Naru.

"Jangan bersembunyi lagi. Keluarlah," Naru berteriak.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kakak. Tapi mohon pergilah,"

Naru meremas surat yang baru keluar itu,

"Keluarlah. Apa kau ingin hari terakhirmu di sekolah seperti ini? Kau belum pamit dengan anak-anak drama, kau belum..."

"Kakak akan mendengarkan saya?" sebuah note lagi.

"Apapun! Sekarang buka kunci ini, keluarlah, dan katakan padaku!"

Kilk.

Pintu terbuka. Naru menelan ludahnya.

"Dan...Saya menang!"

Gadis itu berdiri, berdiri menantang. Menantang Naru, menantang dunia, menantang angin yang meniup poninya.

Naru terkesiap.

"Cukup susah juga. Tapi tidak disebutkan peraturan saya harus berdialog secara verbal dengan senpai, bukan?"

Alois membuka wignya.

"Interaksi apapun di perbolehkan kecuali lewat HP dan kontak fisik, bukan?" Alois menatap Naru.

"Jadi?" ia menunggu.

Naru merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Susah mengatakannya, tapi ia...kalah...

"Haha...tapi caramu cukup beresiko juga. Dari awal aku sudah mencurigaimu," Naru tertawa kaku.

"Itu sudah saya perhitungkan. Misal, soal saya menghindari senpai saat menjadi 'gadis', ini menjadi pedang bermata dua. Ini menguntungkan saya agar tidak ketahuan senpai, tetapi sebagai gantinya kecurigaan senpai saya sengaja menghindar agar tidak ketahuan akan membesar. Selain itu, akan susah membuat senpai memiliki mindset soal si gadis ini,"

Alois menunggu, menatap Naru.

"Teruskan,"

"Jadi, saya punya dua cara. Yang pertama adalah suara. Secara normal, senpai pasti befikir tidak mungkin saya menggunakan suara laki-laki yang akan mengundang kecurigaan. Pasti akan jadi omongan bila ada perempuan bersuara laki-laki.

Yang kedua, bau parfum. Secara tidak langsung, saya menanamkan pada senpai bagaimana sosok gadis ini hanya dengan bau yang khas, hadiah dan cara pemberiannya, ciri-ciri fisik, dan surat. Jadi, walau kita tidak bertemu langsung, saya yakin senpai sudah punya bayangan sendiri soal gadis ini. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga saya membuat surat itu agar image 'gadis pemalu" bisa tersampaikan,"

"Tapi, berani juga kamu mengantarnya langsung ke depan ruanganku,"

"Itu...laki-laki di resepsionis. Dia selalu menawarkan pada saya untuk mengirimkan sendiri hadiah saya. Sebenarnya ada salah satu cela lagi dari rencana ini. Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya tidak pernah dikirmkan? Jadi saya pergi keatas dan sayangnya, saya tidak tahu bahwa senpai ada diluar dan nyaris tertangkap,"

"Jadi?" Naru kembali serius.

Naru menghelai napas. Di rogohnya saku jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Isi ini. Ini pelatihan selama 3 bulan di agensiku. Sebenarnya ini untuk 5 besar audisi setahun sekali, tapi, aku akan...Tidak usah di bahas. Singkatnya, silahkan datang ke kantor minggu depan,"

Alois menerima kertas itu. Ia membaca, dan semakin di ulang, ia semakin tidak percaya.

"Berkas-berkas lainnya ada di tasku. Ayo. Jam istirahat sudah mau habis," Naru berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah aula.

Alois membungkuk,

"Terimakasih"

Naru berhenti, berbalik, lalu tersenyum, memberi isyarat agar Alois mengikutinya.

Langkah Alois terasa begitu ringan. Dilain pihak, ada debaran kencang karena hadiah yang diterimanya tidak sanggup diterima oleh mentalnya. Terlalu...diluar dugaan.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong. Satu-satunya jalan turun kan lewat lift yang ada di belakangku. Aku sudah mengejar ke arah kau lari..."

Alois hanya nyengir, mengacak rambutnya dengan kikuk.

"Jangan bilang...Enggak lah ya. Masa lewat jendela samping deket kamar mandi..."

"Untung masih lantai tiga," Alois tersenyum.

"TERSARAH MASIH LANTAI BERAPA BUT HOW THE HELL YOU GOT THE GROUND, PUNK!"

* * *

-000000000000000000000-

Akhirnya...beres...update...  
*terkapar*

dan saya resmikan ini sebagai apdetan saya yang terpanjang di antara apdetan cerita yang lain *kalau gak salah*

ada yang nyadar?

khukhukhu

**desclaimer** : Naruto punya mbah mashashi.

hahaha. saya akan mendatangkan banyak bintang tamu lainnya. bersiaplah!

kenapa lebelnya gak saya tulis crossover?

itu karena eh karena tidak hanya satu fandom saja yang terlibat,

jadiiii

gitu deh :3

hint selanjutnya:

**siapakah bintang tamu berikutnya?**

ada ide?

:)

* * *

balas review! :D

**Chaos Seth**

anda jadi flame pertama saya di sini

dan saya jadi baca dengan teliti cerita saya mana yang salah, mana yang kurang. jadi lebih teliti ^^.

daaan berhubung cerita saya di fav...saya jadi...

nguaaaa

makasih udah di flame dan fav T-T

beneran!

kya kya kyaaaaa

maaf waktu itu saya marah-marah mu-um

moga anda baca apdetan ini ya ^w^

**Yuu-Zai Baka**

iya. AU dengan latar jepang :D

lollipop's life in progress :3

makasih udah datang dan baca dan review

*bow

:D:DD:D:D:D:D

**Alice Hitomu-chan**

petuah bang dika dibuku yang mana?

saya cuma ingat celana-dalam-aerodinamis *plak*

huhuhu. maaf gak kilat updateny T-T

daku juga suka sama nenek alois

semoga reina dan alois dan oc lainnya gak kehilangan sense~

fufufufu.

makasih udah datang dan baca dan review!

)-w-)/

* * *

dan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah datang

review adalah bahan bakar

silent reader adalah hak

flame adalah reka *loh*


End file.
